


Winter Solstice

by Lastwaterbender



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Parent Thranduil, Thranduil shipping Legriel, Winter Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3419759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastwaterbender/pseuds/Lastwaterbender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the annual Winter Solstice feast, Tauriel learns that her parents may or may not be alive and living in Lothlorien. With the help of Legolas and King Thranduil, Tauriel learns just who she is and where she came from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Winter Solstice  
> Author: LastWaterBender  
> Fandom: The Hobbit  
> Pairing: Legolas X Tauriel  
> Rating: This Chapter is K+  
> Summary: Post Battle of Five Armies. Everyone survives. Tauriel discovers a life changing secret that starts new problems between the very new relations between the Elves and the Dwarves.

Lady Galadriel and King Thranduil sat watching the other elves dance merrily on the dance floor. “Who is that dancing with your son?” She asked and Thranduil’s eyes scanned the floor for his silver-blond hair amongst the crowd.

He fought the urge to roll his eyes. He had told the boy to not fall for the Captain, but from the looks of it he couldn’t help it. Legolas’ head tossed back with laughter at something that she had said, her eyes sparkling with amusement. “That is Tauriel, captain of my guard.” He said, taking a sip of his wine. “I am sure you have met her before.”

The Lady of Lorien shook her head. “I do not believe so, though she looks very familiar.” She answered as she raked her thoughts for where she had seen the young elleth before.

Thranduil turned his attention to her. “She is the youngest one in the realm, still under seven centuries old.” He commented. “I raised her from an elfling, she was found in the woods at the northern border, the company she was with were slaughtered by orcs.”

“That is terrible.” She said, she knew the pain of losing someone to the fowl beasts, her own daughter Celbrian.

He nodded somberly. “We did not find any other survivors.” He said. “I can’t believe that I hadn’t mentioned it before, I raised her in my home until she was her first century and then she started training to be a soldier.” He thought back to the times he had gone up to Lothlorien or Rivendell, either alone or with his son but had never thought to bring Tauriel along with him.

She shrugged her shoulders. “It has been a long time since we have been able to relax enough to not discuss strategy and it has been ages since I have stepped foot in your halls, Thranduil.” She commented lightly.

He agreed. “That is very true.” He said with a small chuckle, taking another sip of his wine and turning to watch his son dance the traditional waltz with the most carefree smile he had ever seen on him. Tauriel matched him step for step on the floor as if it was a competition. The pair laughed heartily together amongst the crowd of stoned faced couples as the music changed into a new tempo and by the look of it, it was one Tauriel’s favorite. She caught Legolas’ arm before he could escape off the dance floor, batting her eyelashes to get him to stay for one more.

“It seems like your son is quite taken with her.” The lady said lightly.

Thranduil sat back and sighed. “Yes, I am aware. I’ve told them both that he was not allowed to pledge himself to her. . . “

The other high elf’s face fell as she interrupted him. “Why not? She is beautiful and poised.”

“She is but a Silvan elf.” Thranduil started and again sighed, he had not drank enough wine for this type of conversation. “But watching them, it is already too late. He has fallen in love with her and I just want my son to be happy.”

She placed a hand on his arm and smiled. “And that is all any parent could ask for.” She said before her voice turned into a whisper. “Celeborn was not too keen on Elrond at first, but that did not last long. It was the same with Arwen and Aragorn, I think it is a father thing, really.”

Thranduil could only chuckle as the song ended and both Legolas and Tauriel looked up at him, she waved him down in hopes of sneaking a dance from the king and with the king of eye rolls, he allowed himself to get up and walked down to them.

The path cleared as he made his way to the middle of the dance floor. “Legolas doesn’t want to dance with me anymore.” She said with a playful glare in the direction of his son. “Would you care to dance with me?

He couldn’t help but smile, this young elleth was probably the craziest of them all, the only one brave enough to ask the king for a dance. “I cannot turn down an offer.”

Her face lit up as he swept her up into his arms as a face paced salsa played through the air. Legolas could hear her laughter as he exited the dance floor and took his father’s vacated seat next to Lady Galadriel, but not before pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“I do not believe I’ve ever seen you dance for so long, young one.” She said with a big smile.

“I have not had a dance partner with such skill as Tauriel.” He said breathlessly, pouring himself some water. “Please don’t tell Arwen I said that.”

She chuckled, Arwen was a figment of grace in everything but dancing. “Your secret is safe with me.” She promised. “Your skill though, it’s quite impeccable.”

He gave her a look. “Have you met my father?” He asked jokingly. “He loves dancing, but hasn’t since my mother has gone west and I think most of it is because nobody had the never to ask him.”

“Did you talk her into dancing with him?” She asked, genuinely curious as they watched the king dip her low to the floor. Her hair pooled below her and the look on her face was filled with delight as he pulled her back to her feet, holding her tightly. Thranduil’s face glowed with paternal pride in the young elleth.

He shook his head. “We had a bet, I said he would decline her offer.” He said with a laugh and took another sip of his water. “I owe her a set of blades.” The song ended and they both watched the king press an affectionate kiss to her forehead. “If you will excuse me. . .” He said trotting back to the dance floor with his glass that he offered her to drink from.

King Thranduil clapped his son on the shoulder and went back to sit down. “You still have all the grace from your youth, Thranduil.” Galadriel said with a chuckle.

He shook his head and laughed. “That was all Tauriel.” He said lightly. “Where she found the time to study dance is beyond me.”

He sat back and sipped from his glass as Celeborn returned to his seat, having spent some time catching up with old acquaintances.

“That elf-maid with your son, is she one of your subjects?” He asked, referring to Tauriel’s not so wood elf features-her flaming red hair, her stunning blue eyes and she was generally smaller than his other subjects. Thranduil nodded as Celeborn leaned over to his wife. “You know who she resembles? Esta.”

His wife’s face fell as she made the connection. “Who?” Thranduil asked.

“A woman I would assume to be her mother.” Lady Galadriel said flatly and he turned to her as if she had gone crazy.

He shook his head. “There was no survivors when we found Tauriel. We searched for hours in all directions.” He explained. “The whole area had been lit up in flames, it was a miracle that we found her when we did.”

Celeborn looked at his wife as if to explain himself. “The resemblance is uncanny.” He said before he looked at Thranduil with is brow raised. “You said you found her in the woods?”

“Yes over six hundred years ago, she was only a few seasons old.” He said with a glance at the elf of their discussion.

“The story fits!” Celeborn said. “Esta and Nelder were traveling back to Lothlorien when they were attacked by Orcs. They shoved the baby into a basket to keep her hidden and safe, but the basket was taken along with their supplies.”

Thranduil looked at him skeptically, that didn’t explain where and how they found her. “The company traced the orcs to the forest near Dol Guldor and they confronted them, but when they found the basket, it was empty. The baby was lost as well as the majority of their company.”

Thranduil looked at her again and a wave of sadness flushed through his arm, the same feeling when they could not find her parents. “Is there a way we can tell for sure?” He asked softly, not wanting to uproot everything that she had built for herself.

“I can read her.” Said the Lady softly. “I wish to meet with her as soon as possible. This will be wonderful news.” She got to her feet and so did her husband.

“Let’s take this somewhere private.” Celeborn suggest and took the hand of his wife.

Thranduil nodded hesitantly and motioned for one of the guards to fetch his captain and meet him in the throne room at once.

/

Tauriel walked up the steps with a light step. The festival was winding down and could’ve danced all night if they would let her.

She reached the throne room with anticipation, unsure what the king had for her. But when she arrived she realized that the king wasn’t alone. She recognized the Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn, but had never been formally introduced to them. “Thank you for coming in such haste.” The king said and she looked him over, trying to find the source of his discomfort.

“Yes, my king.” She said with her hands to her sides and bowed her head.

“Let me introduce you to Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel.” The king said, placing a hand on the small of her back and leading her closer to the heads of the other elf kingdom.

She bowed formally. “It is a pleasure to meet you.” She said as she stood up again. She could sense Thranduil’s uneasiness and it was making her uneasy.

“King Thranduil thinks very highly of you, Captain of the Guard at such a young age.” Galadriel said softly, trying to put her at ease. “We’ve been watching you all night, it seems like you are quite the dancer.”

She blushed at the praise. “I do enjoy dancing.” She said meekly. “But I assume that you did not call me here to discuss my dancing.”

Lord Celeborn chuckled. “You are wise, young Tauriel.” He commented.

Thranduil’s hand pressed harder into her back and she was getting more nervous. “We’ve asked you here to discuss personal business that we think you would like to know regarding your parents.” Lady Galadriel informed her and Tauriel looked at her for a moment confused.

Her face fell and she turned to look at her king, whose face conveyed pain. “You are quite mistaken, my parents are dead.” She said her voice strained and she stepped away from the king as if his hand was burning her. “You told me that they were dead.”

The king opened his mouth to speak, but he was beaten. “If what we believe is correct, they are very much alive and living in Lothlorien.”

Her face fell and her knees wobbled underneath her, the king grabbed her by the arms to hold her steady. “They believe the bodies we found were not those of your parents, but others in their company.” He said forcing her to look up at him. Her eyes were dripping with betrayal. “We searched the forest for hours looking for survivors.”

“If they are still alive, how did we become separated? How have they not looked for me, it has been over six hundred years.” Her voice was raising as anger filled her.

They shared a look. “They have searched for you, for hundreds of years, we all have! And here you are, right under our noses.” Celeborn said.

“I haven’t been hiding!” She cried, she was glad that the king held her tightly on her feet. “I have been here for over six hundred years.”

The king tried to hush her as her tone grew harsher, but she was angry and she had every right to be. “I can read your thoughts, to the day you were separated from your parents to confirm if they are truly your parents.” Galadriel said softly, Tauriel’s breathing sped up and the room started to get fuzzy.

“No! I don’t want to know.” She cried before she tore herself away from the king’s grip and rushed out of the throne room.

The king watched her helplessly. “Give her time, I sense the curiosity will win her over.” Said the lord with folded arms.

Thranduil glared at him. “Really?” He asked sarcastically.

Galadriel stepped between them before an argument could break out. “It is her choice, I know it’s hard and I will respect her wishes on whatever she chooses.” She said firmly, Thranduil nodded agreeing to the terms before going to search for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Tauriel needed air.

She ran as fast as she could wearing such a long dress, taking the quickest way possible and not bothered who saw her.

Just as she exited out the main doors into the snowy night, she was stopped by a strong grip and turned around. Legolas looked at her with concern, unsure what changed in the minutes that she followed the guard out of the party. Her face fell when she recognized who had stopped her and her body was taken over by sobs.

He gathered her up into his arms, sensing that she needed his comfort instead of his questions. His arms tangled in the yards of silver fabric as he held her tightly against him. She buried her face into his chest as she trembled.

After a while her sobs subsided into hiccups and her grip on his jacket loosened, but she seemed keen on staying where she was. “Tell me what bothers you.” He whispered.

She took a few stabling breaths and pulled herself back just for a moment, but could not look him in the eye. He waited as she rubbed a smudge on his white jacket. “I got make up on your jacket.” She whispered sadly. “I’m sorry.”

He tipped her chin up to look at him. “It is alright, it will wash.” He said softly, he cupped her cheeks with his hands and wiped the streaks of tears that stained her cheeks. She shivered in the cold so he took the jacket off and wrapped it tightly around her shoulders, ignoring her protests. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

“I was summoned to the throne room. Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn believe that my parents are alive, in Lothlorien.” She said breaking down again.

He wrapped his arms around her again and allowed her to cry against him. She rested her forehead against his cheek, crying into the crook of his neck. He didn’t allow his thoughts to wander on the implications that if her parents were truly alive, would she leave Mirkwood?

A set of footsteps from the door alerted him that they weren’t alone any more, followed by a heavy sigh. “You found her.” Came the voice of his father, but he didn’t move.

“She ran past me and I followed her.” He said softly, her cries subsided but she still hid her face against him and he rubbed her back gently.

Her hair and the coat collar masked her face from the king. ”I’m sorry, Tauriel.” He said softly.

She tensed in Legolas’ arms and pushed herself away from him, threading her arms through his larger jacket and wrapped her arms tightly around herself. She looked at the ground, wishing that it would swallow her up.

Tauriel know her king did not approve of her feelings for his son and so she tried to hide it, hoping it would subside. “What did they tell you?” She asked hoarsely.

Thranduil sighed. “Lady Galadriel thought you looked familiar, but she couldn’t place where she had seen you before.” He said softly. “I know that I hadn’t introduced the two of you.”

She shivered again, even under his jacket her lips were turning blue and it was then both father and son realized that she wasn’t wearing any shoes, she had always preferred to dance barefoot. “Let’s go inside and talk about this.” He suggested as he extended his hand to her.

Tauriel hesitated and looked at the king sheepishly, because it was something that she wanted so much, with a barely noticeable nod from him, she took his hand and lacing her dainty fingers with his and allowed him to lead her back through the gates as the snow started to fall heavier.

From the sounds of the music, the feast was settling down and they could hear the other elves talk merrily down the halls. Thranduil took the lead to his chamber, taking backways to avoid any contact with other subjects of his kingdom.

When they reached the chamber, he motioned for the pair to get comfortable. Tauriel took off her headdress and set it on the table, freeing the braids from her hair before tightening Legolas’ jacket around her smaller form. Legolas sat down on the couch and held his arm out for her to tuck herself into his side. She found at that particular moment, she didn’t care what the king thought of them.

She curled her legs underneath her, her dress wrinkling underneath and for a moment she buried her face into the crook of his neck. His hand rubbed warmth into her arm as the other one laced with her free hand.

Thranduil took a seat across from them, looking weary. “She asked about you, where you came from.” He started with a sigh, wishing he had brought his decanter over to fill a glass of wine. “I told her about how you came to live here and it was Celeborn who said that you looked like an Elleth from Lothlorien.”

“You cannot base this on her looks alone, Ada.” Legolas said, rubbing his thumb across her knuckles, clearly not bothered enough to stop displaying his affection for her in front of his father.  It comforted her.

He shook his head. “That is what I thought as well, but apparently the story seemed to match that of Tauriel’s.” Thranduil said as he related the story of the baby in the basket and the Orcs. “The story seemed circumstantial at best, but we won’t know for sure unless Lady Galadriel reads her memories.”

Tauriel was quiet, tears streaming down her cheeks again in soft flowing rivers. Legolas rested his forehead against hers. “Tell me what you are thinking.” He asked in a whisper.

After a moment of silence, she opened her eyes. “I don’t know what to think anymore.” She whispered. “This changes everything in my life whether or not these people are my parents or not.”  


“She says that she will respect your privacy no matter what you choose, Tauriel.”  Thranduil said softly.

Tauriel looked up at him. “What are your thoughts on it, do you believe that my parents could really be alive?” She asked him.

Thranduil shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know, we scoured that forest looking for survivors, the bodies were so far damaged that they would not share their secrets, I assumed that they were them. I mean who wouldn’t?” He asked, looking at his hands. “I know if I were in their shoes, I would not rest until I turned over every rock in Middle Earth until I knew for sure what happened to my child.”

Tauriel bit her lip and looked at her hands. She didn’t know what to say, or what to think. “You don’t have to decide right now, or next week or whenever, if ever Tauriel.” Thranduil said getting up to his feet. Lady Galadriel thought you would like to know.”

She nodded. “Thank you.” She whispered.

“Get some rest, I will see you both in the morning.” Thranduil said as he retreated into his sleeping quarters.

Legolas waited for her to speak and eventually moved them so that they were laying on the couch, tangled in each other’s arms with her head against his shoulder. “Do this change everything that I am?” She asked him.

He shook his head. “It doesn’t have to.” He said. “I could be a good thing, but you have to decide for yourself.”

She didn’t want to decide, she didn’t know how to feel about it. She had been raised knowing that she was found in the woods after an Orc attack and that she was lucky to have survived it. King Thranduil had saved her from the forest and had raised her like his own child until she was nearly fully grown.

Would she be abandoning the two most important beings in her life if she pursued her family?

Legolas pushed her hair that hid her face and tucked it behind her ear. “No matter what you decide,” He said softly and she felt her eyelids grow heavy. “We will both support you.”

His fingers traced lazy patterns onto her back and it lulled her to sleep.

/

Sometime later, Thranduil got up from his desk and stretched his aching muscles. It was a long day, both physically and mentally draining.

He extinguished his desk light and as he got up to extinguish the others, he realized that his sitting room was still lit. He opened the heavy oak door and was not entirely surprised to see his son and Tauriel asleep together on the sofa. He stepped back into his room and grabbed a spare blanket before returning and placing it over them.

He turned to walk back into his bedchamber when he heard his son. “Thank you, Ada.” He said quietly as to not wake the sleeping elleth.

“You’re welcome.” He answered and turned around to see Legolas press his lips to the top of her head tenderly as his hands weaved through her hair, massaging her scalp. Thranduil looked away, clearly he was witnessing an intimate moment between them and he found that he didn’t mind the idea of the two of them together.

He slumped his shoulders and shut his door behind him, he wasn’t going to think about it. He just wanted to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Morning came with a vengeance.

Tauriel opened her eyes, cursing her internal clock that woke her up so early. It took her a moment to figure out where she was and that she wasn’t alone. She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself from the panic that was building inside of her.

Legolas was dozing underneath her, his grip tightened on her. “It’s okay.” He said hoarsely. “Sleep some more.”

She laid her head back down on his chest. “We are in your father’s sitting chamber.” She whispered, her voice still raw from crying. “He is going to be angry.”

He shook his head, he knew his father’s distaste of their proximity but he didn’t care. He may be his king and his father, but he had no control of his heart. “It’s okay.” He whispered. “I don’t think we will see him anytime soon.”

His massaging fingers on her back lulled her into a state of uncaring and eventually to sleep. Legolas watched her eyes her eyelashes flutter closed, but he didn’t doze off. He found that he enjoyed watching her sleep. All of her worries and fears seemed to wash away as she buried her nose into his chest.

He was going to have to have a serious discussion with her father, regarding her. He decided that he was going to pledge himself to her, whether he like it or not.

/

The sun rose higher in the sky, when she woke up again. Legolas hadn’t moved from underneath her and from the look of it, he didn’t fall back to sleep.

She sat up and he followed suit. “How are you feeling?” He asked as she stretched her muscles.

“Sore.” She mumbled. “Probably from the dancing.” He rolled his blue eyes and granted her a smile.

“I told you too much dancing is not good for you, but you did not listen.” He chided softly as he stood up, she stood up and shot him a glare.

He wrapped her up in his arms around her small frame and pulled her close against him. “Thank you.” She whispered to him, her arms snaking around his neck.

“I want you to know that I would do anything for you.” He said softly into her ear. “You only need to ask.”

She did something that she had never done before. She stood on her tip toes and pressed her lips to his, in a chaste kiss. He held the kiss as long as he could, her lips soft against his, but didn’t allow himself to deepen it. She broke away first and he forced himself to not steal another. “I know, Legolas.” She whispered, patting him on the chest. Their moment had ended when she turned to grab her circlet from the table. “I am going to get changed, I must look awful.”

He caught her wrist. “That is not possible.” He said and her cheeks flushed. “I will see you later.”

She nodded and left the king’s chamber. Legolas sighed and folded up the blanket as he walked to the large oak door, he didn’t bother knocking as he entered into his father’s sleeping chamber.

Thranduil was awake, standing by his balcony doors watching the snow as he buttoned up his shirt. “Good morning, ada.” Legolas greeted and place the blanket on his bed. Thranduil nodded his greeting unsure of what to say. “I know it was been a long night, but I must speak with you about Tauriel.”

The king sighed and his broad shoulders sagged as if he was giving up a fight. He had saw them kissing through his slightly opened door just a moment ago and he knew without a doubt that he had been foolish to try and stop them. “Go ahead,” He started before turning around to face him. “You have my blessing to pledge yourself to her.”

If it was possible for Legolas’ heart to stop beating, it would have. His eyebrows shot up as he tried to find the underlying messing his father was saying. “Are you serious?” He asked tentatively.

He shrugged. “I have no reason to not be, son.” He said softly with a smile on his face. “It is clear that you have given your heart to her long before now, I will not stand in the way any longer.”

Legolas hugged his father for the first time in centuries, excitement filled his young eyes. His heart filled with happiness. “Thank you father!” He said into his ear.

He stepped back from his son and nodded, pleased that his son was so happy. “I do wish to speak with Tauriel alone today,” He said softly, Legolas could sense that he wanted to talk with the elleth about her past. “Will you entertain the others until we return?”

He tilted his head, a few hours of dealing with Elladan and Elrohir was worth it.

“We will discuss this later.” Thranduil said he was genuinely excited for his son, who nodded with a bow before turning on his heels to leave.

/

Tauriel had just stepped out of the bath. Her mind weighed to pros and cons of meeting these people, who were her supposedly her parents.

The thoughts were draining her emotionally. She dressed slowly, placing the dress from the night before into the basket along with Legolas’ jacket, slightly missing the warmth that it gave.

Her stomach filled with butterflies at the thought of him.

Her thoughts were cut short by a knock on the door. It was Feren, King Thranduil’s closest advisor. “The king wishes for you to join him this morning.” He said officially, there was no other with Feren. She nodded and went to follow him, but was stopped. “I was advised to make sure you grab your winter coat and gloves, you are going for a ride.”

“Thank you.” She answered politely and grabbed her things before following the advisor towards the stables.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Thranduil was busy readying his horse for his ride. The horse was white as the snow and had a more mild temperament than his elk, who gave him looks of betrayal as he readied the horse.

“I am sorry, Mellon.” He whispered, petting his nose. He needed the horse today because he wanted to be at the same level as Tauriel. He wanted to show her the place that he had found her, he had never taken her there before. “You do not enjoy the snow, you remember?”

The elk snorted and nipped at his jacket as he could hear footsteps enter the stable. Tauriel approached, but not before bowing to him. “You requested my presence, my lord?” She asked.

He returned her bow. “You do not need to be so formal when it is just the two of us, Tauriel.” He said softly. “Come, I’ve readied your horse.”

She followed him and was surprised to see that the king knew which one she favored above all of them. It was a young black horse called Nyla that had a white strip on its nose and only one white sock on its back leg. The horse was just old enough to be broken, a task that Tauriel had taken upon herself.

He held out his hand to give her a boost, which she took and placed herself on the horse. Thranduil climbed onto his horse and motioned for her to follow. She didn’t ask where they were going, but she could only guess.

Once clear of the palace, he pushed his horse into a run. Tauriel followed suit and let herself get lost in her thought. She didn’t know this path and was excited to allow her horse to leap over a fallen trees as he wind billowed through her hair.

They reached the river and suddenly her horse stopped, it nearly threw her off. “Whoa easy.” Tauriel said to the horse, Thranduil turned his horse around to watch her struggle to get the horse to cross the river. She tried to ease the horse into the water slowly, but the horse jumped and tossed her head a few times.

Tauriel rolled her eyes, the horse was still young and the water was a scary death trap in the horses mind. She climbed off the horse and took it by the reins, leading it towards the bank. Thranduil rode back to the river’s edge. “Everything alright?” He asked slightly amused to watch her struggle with the stubborn horse. She was like her master, very strong willed.

“We haven’t made it to rivers yet in our training.” She said sticking her boot in the cold water and splashing it with her toes. Nyla jumped back, startled and the king laughed.

He hopped off his horse and pointed to the other side of the river, the horse walked back over before searching the ground for grass. “Tie them off, it isn’t much farther.” He instructed and she nodded as she tied both sets of reins to a tree.

The black horse excitedly started to paw at the ground for some grass, slightly pleased with itself that she didn’t have to cross the stream. “This isn’t over.” Tauriel promised the horse.

A fallen log a few feet away made an ample bridge for Tauriel as she crunched through the snow to catch up with him. The snow had been falling for weeks now and though it had not snowed today yet, the sky promised more. He held his hand out for her to take and she hopped off the log and the pair walked side by side over the grassy knoll.

On the other side were trees charred black from fire. There were rotted planks of wood buried under snow and overgrowth that could’ve been a wagon. It looked like life and over taken the desolation and it was almost healed. There wasn’t a lot, it had been a long time since the attack. She took a couple of steps towards a weeping willow tree, moving the heavy branches revealed a granite monument. Slow steps took her to the face of it and traced her fingers over the runes.

_Here lies those who were lost in hopes that they will one day be found in the arms of the Valar._

_The daughter of the forest shall reside under the watchful gaze of the king of the forest._

Tauriel gasped as she traced the letters slowly, taking it in word for word. Her name meant daughter of the forest, but she had never asked who had named her, it was not pertinent until now.

_What was the name her parents had given her?_

“There was nothing to suggest that there was a baby when we arrived to the destruction.” Thranduil said from behind her, his voice heavy with emotion. “There were orc remains and those of our kin, the trees were on fire. I could hear you crying, screaming uncontrollably in cries that I never want to hear again. I found you inside the roots of this tree, wrapped in a blanket as if you were tossed aside by the orcs.”

She dropped to her knees with her hand on the marker. Her eyes closed as she forced herself to try to remember nothing, though she remembered in her early years having uncontrollable nightmares, waking up in the middle of the night to crawl into bed with the king, or Legolas, or one of them would be there to wake her up and fall asleep in her bed. She never remembered her dreams after they happened and eventually grew out of them. She remembered one of the healers saying something about they were most likely memories of her trauma.

“I found you underneath the roots as if the tree was trying to protect you. I picked you up and you immediately calmed down. You were so small.” He continued and his breathing shook. “I wrapped you up in my coat, they sun did not provide any heat that day.”

She felt a tear escape her eye and drop to the snow. “I ordered the guard to search the area for any survivors and took you back to the palace. You were so hungry, we had to improvise a way to feed you until we got back to the kingdom.” He said, she could hear the smile on his face. “I had you checked out by the healers and you were healthy, Legolas would not leave your side.”

A smile crossed her lips. She turned her head but her gaze was still on the monument. “Who named me?” She whispered.

The king folded his arms. “I did.” He said. “I felt it was a tribute to your fallen parents.”

“Thank you.” It was a quiet whisper. She stood up and wiped the snow from her knees. She wiped the tears from her cheeks and stood in front of him.

He placed his hands on her arms and looked up at him. “No matter what you choose my little star, I will always be there to support you. Just because you go looking for your parents, will not change things between us.” He said firmly, his thumb rubbing the fabric on her arm. “You will not lose me, nor will you lose Legolas.”

Tears escaped her eyes at a faster pace. He pulled her against him and held her tightly. Her arms wrapped around him and she buried her face into his chest. After a while she pulled back and wiped her tears. “I’m sorry, it seems all I do now is cry.”

He place a warm hand on his cheek. “Don’t ever apologize for something that is out of your control.” He responded. “The weight is heavy on your shoulders Tauriel, let Legolas and I help you carry your burden.”

She threw her arms around him again. “Thank you.” She said into his chest.

He held her until something cold and went landed on the back of his neck. The snow had started to fall. “We should head back.” He said pushing her back slightly. “We’ve got yet another night of celebration.”

She nodded her head and placed the hood over her ears as they walked back to their horses. Nyla looked up at her and whinnied as they crossed the fallen tree. Tauriel took the reins and placed them over her head then hoisted herself on her back.

They rode at a slower pace, the snow falling heavily and greatly reducing visibility.

When they finally arrived back at the stable Legolas was waiting for them. He walked over to Tauriel’s horse and took its reins from her as she slid off the horse’s back. He caught her arm and she froze as he searched for any sign of distress. She only smiled at him and he turned to his father, whose horse was taken by a stable hand. “Ada, Lord Elrond wishes to speak with you.” He said.

Thranduil nodded as he brushed the snow out of his white hair. “I will go see him now, I will see you both later.” He said, he wanted to say something to Legolas, but decided against it as he took the stairs back inside.

Legolas looked at Tauriel for a moment. She smiled at him. “What?” She asked, petting the horse’s neck.

“There has been something I’ve been thinking about all morning.” He said also petting her horse.

“Oh?” She asked feeling lighter as she batted her eyelashes at the prince. “And what have you been thinking about?”

“This.” He said as he cupped her cheeks and press his lips to hers. She smiled against him, giving him the opportunity to deepen it. When his tongue found hers the butterflies returned into her stomach, she had never kissed anybody like this before.

When he broke apart, they were breathless and both held matching smiles on their faces. “Good thinking.” She said as she rested her forehead against his chin. He wrapped his arms around and they held each other for a moment. “I must bathe before the feast.”

“Just a little longer.” He said, not relinquishing his grip on her. He enjoyed this cuddly soft side of her.

She allowed him to hold her for a few moments longer. “Really Legolas, I am feeling better today.” She said softly. “Your father took me to the place where he found me.”

“And?” He asked, tightening his grip on her, his lips never leaving her forehead.

She took a breath, her hands dropping to her waist. “He told me that no matter what happens, I won’t lose him.” She whispered with her eyes closed. “That I won’t lose you, either.”

Tauriel cold feel him smile against her skin. “My father is very wise.” He said lightly. He looked down at her, granting her one last kiss when a crash from behind them broke them apart.

They turned to see the stable hand jump, clearly surprised that he had walked into a private moment between the prince and the captain after he put the king’s horse away. “I’m sorry! I didn’t know you were still here.” He said his hands up and backing away slowly, his cheeks red.

“It’s quite alright, Diandir, Tauriel was just about to go get ready for the feast tonight.” Legolas said as if they weren’t just caught in a compromising position. “I was about to put her horse away.”

“Thank you, I will see you later.” She said softly, walking away before either of them could see the flush on her cheeks.

Both Diandir and Legolas watched her leave. “Do you want me to handle the horse?” Asked the stable had with a coy smile and raised brows.

Legolas turned to face him, his face stoic. “It would be wise if you speak of this to no one.” He said in a growl.

“I didn’t see anything.” He said, not bothering to hide the smile on his face. Legolas handed the reins over to him and followed in Tauriel’s direction. Diandir watched before speaking to the horse. “No one would believe me if I spoke anyway.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Tauriel stood in front of her mirror and towel dried her hair. Her thoughts went back to Legolas, kissing him seemed to be the most natural thing in the world.

It made her stomach flutter excitedly and she looked forward to the next time she got to kiss him again.

Biting her lip, she could imagine his taste, in the all so stereotypical fashion. She had grown up listening to the other elleths brag about kissing ellons, even the short time yesterday she had spent with Lady Arwen, seemed to brag about kissing and suddenly she understood why. It was addicting, Legolas was addicting.

She shook her head and decided to forgo putting oil into her hair in favor of allowing her hair to fall into its natural curls. Tauriel never allowed her hair to fall in its natural curls, she always took the time to make sure that it was straight, in her earlier years it was to give the illusion that she a high elf.

She allowed her hair to dry and opened her wardrobe in search of something to wear. Tauriel chose her most beautiful dress, white with a gold corset that flowed to the floor in pleats. She put it on and admired view in the mirror, the dress hugged her curves and showed enough to make herself feel beautiful.

The braids she placed into her hair were not that of her normal style. Multiple braids met at the back of her head and then traveled to the floor in an elaborate plait, mixing with the curls. She was about to place her headdress onto her head when there was a knock on the door. She got up and walked over to the door and opened it, hoping it wasn’t someone to tell her that she was late for supper. On the other side stood the king, dressed in his most impressive silver robes. “You look stunning.” He greeted her.

“Thank you.” She said with pink cheeks. “Would you like to come in?”

He nodded and stepped inside her chamber, it was modest and small. “I’ve got something for you.” He said pulling a box from his pocket.

It was flat and square, held closed by a red ribbon. She took the box and carefully pulled the bow loose. Lifting the lid revealed a headdress, similar to Legolas’, but thinner and a little white jewels crested it. “It’s beautiful.” She whispered, her eyes were wide. “I… Thank you.”

Thranduil picked it up and walked around her, she turned to watch him pace it on her head in the mirror. “This belonged to Elliriha.” He said, placing his hands on her bare shoulders as they shared a look in the mirror, she looked back at him confused. “She is my wife.”

She tensed under his grip. “I cannot accept this.” She said turning around to face him, her face filled with panic.

His look calmed her. “I want you to have it.” He said calmly. “She has been gone from this world for a long time, I give this to you because you are the next most important elleth in mine and Legolas’ life.”

She wrapped her arms around him. “Thank you.” She mumbled into his chest.

“You are welcome.” He whispered as he returned her hug. “Come on, we don’t want to be late.”

He held out his arm for her to take as they walked the familiar path to the banquet room, where the high elves sat upon the stage and the other elves sat shoulder to should talking excitedly on the rows of tables that surrounded the dance floor. The orchestra sat in the corner playing melodies.

As soon as Legolas saw her, he stopped breathing. His father escorted her into the hall with her hand wrapped tightly around his forearm. She was smiling at something that he had said, both seemingly to enjoy each other’s company. She moved to sit with the other wood elves, which she did at every other feast. “You dine with us.” He said and Legolas stood up to greet her.

She flushed under his gaze. “You look beautiful, Tauriel.” He said when he was finally able to catch his breath.

“Thank you.” She said, her cheeks red. “You look amazing as well.” He wore a silver fitted tunic and jacket with a matching belt, black slacks hugged his toned legs. Legolas was never one to wear the long robes that the other high elves wore to formal things.

He immediately recognized her circlet and looked at his father with surprise. He only nodded, it was a sign that he was truly offering his blessing to him. Legolas pulled her chair out for her and waited for her to sit before he took the seat between her and his father.

“Nervous?” He asked her, she was trying to sit still. She nodded and found his hand snake into hers. Eyes of King Thranduil’s subjects looked up at her in confusion, they all knew that she wasn’t a high elf. “It’s alright.”

Lord Elrond sat next to Tauriel, smiling softy as he got comfortable in his chair. “Good evening, Lady Tauriel.” He greeted.

She had met Lord Elrond many times over the years on his trips to Mirkwood. She greeted him and then greeted his sons Elladan and Elrohir and finally Lady Arwen and Aragorn, each of them nodded their greetings, not even caring that she was just a Silvan among them.

Lady Galadriel sat next to Thranduil and Tauriel tried to keep her breathing normal, Legolas knew better and gave her hand a small squeeze.

Dinner was served. Soups and salads, meat and pasta, cakes and pastries soon lined each table. Tauriel wasn’t hungry, she was too nervous to eve try.

“You need to eat.” Legolas whispered into her ear, his pressed a small kiss below her ear and it made her shiver next to him.

“I can’t.” She whispered back.

Legolas placed a hand on her arm. “You need to eat, if we are to spend the rest of the night dancing.” His tone was light and she sighed, picking up her fork.

Lord Elrond made light conversation with her. Asking about her interests and they both bonded over reading, which gained the attention of Elladan, who joined in the conversation.

Legolas turned to his father, now that she was properly distracted he was able to ask. “I cannot believe you gave her mother’s headdress.” He whispered, still surprised by his father’s gesture. Legolas was sure that he would never see that headdress again.

“It’s tradition of the father to give a gift prior to the pledging.” He answered hiding the flush on his cheeks. “It looks more beautiful on her than it does in a box hidden in my drawer.”

“Aye, it does.” He said, glancing at her for a moment as she spoke about something enthusiastically, even Elrohir was smiling and he was the most stoic elf in middle earth.

Thranduil patted him on the shoulder. “Tonight we celebrate life, later we shall discuss this further.” He promised and his son nodded as she pulled on his arm.

“Come on.” She said, pulling him to his feet. “I’m ready to dance.”

Thranduil watched his son allow himself to be pulled into the center of the dance floor as a waltz started. Both elves bowed formally and took their dancing stance, ready for the correct beat to start dancing.

“I have never seen your son so happy, mellon.” Said Lady Galadriel. “His eyes are filled with love for that girl.”

He nodded. “I’ve given him my blessing pledge himself to her.” He said with a sigh and she looked up at him in surprise. He only shrugged his shoulders. “It was going to happen eventually, I believe.” He said, Legolas dipped her to the floor and picked her up, their faces were so close that both of their gazes drifted to their lips. “Who am I to stand in the way of love?”

Lord Elrond placed a hand on Thranduil’s shoulder. “It gets easier.” He said motioning to his daughter and the man that she was dancing with.

Soon the song ended and Tauriel swept up her next target to let Legolas go do whatever business he had to do, Elladan. Legolas returned to his seat and took a drink of water.

Dance after dance Tauriel made her rounds on the floor without a break, she had danced with Elladan’s much more reserved brother Elrohir, her king, and even Aragorn entertained her with a dance, but she always went back to Legolas’ arms.

The end of the night winded down and the songs grew slower, both Tauriel and Legolas stood embracing each other on the dance floor, swaying lazily to the music. Her eyes were closed and her head rested on her shoulder and he could sense her exhaustion.

They still swayed, even after the music had stopped. “Come on, I will walk you to your room.” He said, his voice deep.

She nodded her head, but didn’t move from against him. He was warmth from the cold night. He waited for a moment before making the move to lead her up to her chamber.

They stopped at the kings table and wished them all a good evening. They left hand in hand, not wanting to part with each other’s company. “You made the right choice, Thranduil.” Elrond said softly as they watched them exit.

King Thranduil, who had spent the last hour watching them sway in each other’s arms. “I agree.” He said softly.

/

They didn’t say anything as they reached her chamber. They held each other for what seemed like an eternity. “Thank you, Legolas.” She whispered. “I had a great time with you.”

He looked down on her, his hands moving to her cheek. “I had a great time as well.” He said softly, taking the opportunity to kiss her softly.

When the need for air became an issue they broke apart. “I do not wish to say goodnight to you.” She said in a whisper, she knew that it was improper for him to stay the night with her, in her own chamber. Legolas knew that if he broke his father’s trust by spending the night with her and was seen the next morning, that would become a political nightmare, that he might withdrawal his blessing.

“Me either.” He whispered, allowing himself one more kiss before he said goodnight. Tauriel watched him walk down the hall, his back muscles tense as if he was forcing himself to not turn back. She couldn’t help but smile as she turned into her room.


	6. Chapter 6

Sleep came easy to her, her dreams started out light and airy. It didn’t last long.

Soon images of darkness and fire surrounded her and she couldn’t breathe. She could hear screams in the distance and the crunching of leaves as if they were running.  She recognized the growls of the wargs and the black language of the orcs, but everything else came in flashes.

Female screams neared her and then it was silent, not even the wargs made noise. Tauriel tried to move, tried to find where the screams went but the silence was unforgiving. One small step and then she was surrounded by fire. She was paralyzed and couldn’t call out for help.

A warg and its rider jumped through the flames and tackled her to the ground, she was able to guard herself to keep it from biting her neck, but as she weakened the Orc raised his club and . . .

Tauriel shot up in her bed and looked around her room. The familiar sight of her belongings didn’t calm her racing heart. Tears streamed from her eyes and she tried to breathe normally, she hadn’t had a nightmare in centuries.

She got up out of bed and wiped the sweat from her forehead. Without thinking she left her room and traveled the familiar path, blinded with panic and the path seemed miles long.

His door wasn’t guarded so she was able to sneak right in and the soft light from the bedroom signaled that he was still awake. The door creaked as she pushed it open and he looked up from his stack of papers that scattered on his covered lap.  He recognized the look on her face, it was the same look she had when she was young and scared.

He gathered the papers and placed them on the nightstand and held his arms out to invite her to him. Immediately she crawled into his large bed and into his arms, her tears flowed in rivers down her cheeks. He held her tightly against him as she sat on his lap, she trembled like a leaf against him and he whispered soothing words into her ear.

Her energy was spent when her tears finally subsided and she kept her fevered face buried against the crook of his neck, mostly embarrassed that she could not control herself.  “You must think I am weak.” She said hiccupping softly. “I am an adult. . .”

He rubbed her back softly, untangling the curly locks. “You are not weak, Melamin.” He said brushing the hair out of her face. “Don’t ever think that.”

They sat in silence for a while, except for the occasional sound of her hiccups. “Was it the same nightmares from when you were young?” He asked. She nodded against him, too scared to speak. “You are safe here.”

“I know.” She whispered. “I thought I had out grown this.”

“You’ve had very old wounds reopened, Melamin. It will take some time to heal.” He comforted as he traced lazy patterns onto her back. “Do you wish to sleep here for a while?” She nodded against his chest as she slid off his lap and he moved to turn to extinguish the lights, both of them slid down the bed and she ended up with her head against his chest and he held her tightly to his side.

She sighed contently in his arms and almost immediately fell asleep. He held her tightly and allowed his mind to wander, they hadn’t done this in over five hundred years. His heart swelled with emotion, soon she would not be his little elleth anymore, but his son’s wife and he could not be any more proud of her.

They would get through this, just like they had overcome so many things.

He slept lightly, his sharp ears listening to any movement from her, but none came.

When morning came, he heard the door creek open and this time his son stood in the doorway surprised. The king sat up, careful to not wake the sleeping elf that was next to him. He covered her with a blanket and got out of the bed.

“Nightmares?” Asked Legolas as he turned back into the sitting room. He had left the door open so they could keep an eye on her.

Thranduil nodded and took a seat on the sofa. “It was the same dreams from when she was a child.” He said softly. “She still doesn’t remember anything and I think that upsets her the most.”

Legolas understood, she had woken him up many times while she was young. “I wish that Lady Galadriel hadn’t said anything to her.” He said as he watched her sleep, she rolled to her side, her face buried into her pillow.

Thranduil placed a hand on his son’s shoulder. He was torn by his feeling, he hated that it upset Tauriel so much, but if he was in the parent’s place and there was a chance that she could be his daughter, he would give up everything in the world. “All we can do now is support her decision, ion-nin.” He said with a heavy sigh. “Let us discuss some happier news, have you chosen a ring for your engagement?”

He pulled out a small box from his pocket and inside was the most beautiful gem that Thranduil had seen. It was an aqua emerald set inside a silver band. “It is beautiful.” He said in awe, he had always had an eye for rare gems. “Where did you get this?”

A coy smile crossed his face. “On my last trip to Gondor.” He answered, the last time he went to Gondor was well over fifteen years ago.

“You’ve had it for that long?” He asked with raised brows.

He nodded, a flush crossed his pale cheek. “I had every intent on pledging myself to her at some point, whether or not you liked it. I had intended on waiting until she was older.” He said like a rebellious youngling and Thranduil glared at him. “It does make things easier that you’ve given us your blessing.”

True, he did not want to fight his son over this anymore. “I think she will love it.” He said. “I wish you all the luck in the world, my son.”

Legolas nodded. “You will not regret this, father. I will take care of her.” He said as they heard a whimper from the room behind them. They both looked up to see Tauriel’s face scrunch up in unrest.

“Go be with her.” Thranduil said softly. “I must get ready for my meeting with the others.”

Legolas nodded and pocketed the box, before heading back into his father’s bedchamber. He crawled into bed and gathered her into his arms, her back against his front and he whispered softly into her ear.

She quieted and her breathing went back to normal. He allowed himself to doze off, it was still early in the morning.

Thranduil returned to his bedchambers to grab the stack of papers he had left of the nightstand and couldn’t help but smile at the pair sleeping in his bed. He covered Legolas with the blanket and shut the door behind him.

/

Tauriel woke up some time later and realized that the man asleep behind her was not the man she fell asleep next to. She could tell that behind her was Legolas and not his father, Legolas wasn’t as broad as Thranduil, slightly shorter but had more defining muscles.

Legolas’ arm crossed her chest and his hand rested under her head. She smile and cuddled closer to him, listening to his breathing she concluded that he had dozed off behind her. She lifted his arm slowly to allow herself to roll over to face him. They lay face to face and Tauriel took a moment to study his face, her hand reached up to his cheek, thumb tracing his cheekbone.

He allowed his eyes to open, looking down on her. He didn’t say anything but nuzzled her hand with his face.

 “Good morning.” She said, her voice scratchy.

“Morning.” He greeted softly. “How are you feeling?”

She looked down between them almost ashamed. “It felt so real, the flames were hot and the screaming. . . I panicked and before I knew what was happening I was here. . .” Her voice hitched as if she was going to start crying again. “I hate feeling like this, like I will never be happy again.”

He placed two fingers under her chin and brought her gaze up to him. “I will not allow that to happen, Melamin.” He whispered, he kissed the tip of her nose.

“I feel like I don’t even know who I am anymore.” She admitted, biting her lips. “I keep thinking about how different my life would be if I was found in the woods by these elves who could be my parents, or if they didn’t set out of their journey on that day. . . “He could see pain cross her eyes. “I would have never met you, Legolas. Or your father and I do not want to imagine my life without either of you and it’s what scares me the most.”

He smiled softly and leaned down to pressed his lips to hers. Her breath hitched against him, but he kept it simple. “I do not want to lose you, Legolas if I chose to follow up on finding my parents.” She whispered and he silenced her with another kiss. When he pulled back, he looked down to his pocket and pulled out the small box, setting it in her hand.

She looked down at it curiously and rolled onto her back in order to free her other hand and opened the box. She saw the ring and gasped, her hand covering her mouth as she looked between him and the ring. He pushed himself up into a sitting position and she copied him as he took the ring from the box. “I wasn’t going to do this until later.” He said. “But it seems like you need something to believe that you are not going to lose me. “I want to pledge myself to you, Tauriel, for eternity.”

She looked stunned and tears of joy escaped her eyes as she nodded, too stunned to speak. He took her small and slid the ring onto her finger before she threw her arms around his neck, knocking him back onto the bed.

He laughed as he returned her embrace. She pushed herself back into a seated position and looked at the ring that now resided on her finger. The aqua emerald glowed against her fair skin, it was just big enough that it would be easily noticed but not big enough to allow her to do her job without it snagging on something. “It’s so beautiful.” She whispered before leaning down to kiss him.

The kiss deepened as their tongues got better acquainted. He pulled her back down so that he could hold her close to him. Their kissing was starting to get out of hand as his fingers found a patch of skin at the end of her tunic. She forced herself to stop and he was clearly not pleased. “We are still in your father’s bed.” She said, her cheeks glowing red.

He didn’t seem to care, he wanted to spend the rest of eternity kissing her. Her face fell as a new worry crossed her mind. “Your father! He doesn’t want you to pledge yourself to me! I am not a high elf. . .” He silenced her with a kiss to the lips.

“He gave me his blessing two days ago.” He reassured, cupping her face with his hand. “He already knows that I am in love with you and that there is nothing he can do about it.”

Another kiss to his lips and she rested her head on his chest. “I love you.” She said quietly.


End file.
